i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Jumonji
|color2 = |Name = Guilty Clown |Kanji = ギルティクラウン |Roumaji = Giruti Kuraun |Aliases = Ban Ban-san Ban-kun Guilty Guilty Clown Ban-chan Jumonji-kun |Image = (Guilty Crown) Yamanobe Mio Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I'm hungry ~ Master, can I eat something?" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = O |Bday = July 8th |Height = 5'5" or 165 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Eating |FFood = Fried Chicken |LFood = None |CV = Yoshiyuki Shimozuma }} Guilty Clown (ギルティクラウン Giruti Kuraun) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. His real name is 'Ban Jumonji '(十文字蛮 Jumonji Ban). He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Eva Armstrong's obedient servant. He was sort of baited into becoming his servant, but it's fun so he doesn't mind. Being raised in a rich household, he's developed a rather warped sense of using money. He met Eva Armstrong and Mio Yamanobe through his parents' work, as they managed the two through child services. Because of this, the three have been together like a family since childhood. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I ham Gufithty Frawn! (I am Guilty Clown) Fuhaa~ My stomach is full! I love cooked rice! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Master and Mio told me so I thought why not? Somehow it ended becoming really enjoyable! I would love it if you let me do food reportage~♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Master's face has never changed since the past and it's amazing! Somehow Mio always makes me stand inside magic circles~ Personality Ban is a very bright young boy who's almost always smiling. Whether it's due to his extremely energetic personality taking up a lot of energy or not, Ban almost always appears to be hungry and the subject of food is constantly on his mind. He is somewhat aware, but overall is pretty oblivious to Mio Yamanobe's strong dislike towards him for interfering with his one-on-one time with Eva Armstrong. In addition, Ban is the type who gets really pumped when he is given attention. During practices and up on the stage he gets excited when he has someone watching him and similarly gets demotivated when he doesn't. Like Mio, Ban is also very "loyal" to their master, keeping up with the chuunibyou's schemes and overall is a cheerful, hard-working presence in his group. Profile Story Appearance Ban is a tall young boy with messy short brown-orange hair. He has light blue eyes and is often smiling. He tends to possess food with him. Lines |Scout = Thanks for the food! Time to eat! |Idolizing = Got my veneer taken out! |Reg1 = RE:BERSERK! We'll be a group that whose name got recorded in history! |Reg2 = I'm Guilty Crown! A cool name, isn't it? I quite like it! |Reg3 = Be it a girl or a boy, one need to eat properly during meal time! |Reg4 = I'm a clown. You should be careful so you won't be fooled by me. |Reg5 = Speed-eating is my forte! Producer-san, do you want to try having a match against me? |Reg6 = Eva-sama is an ideal master. You should learn from Eva-sama too. |Reg7 = Even if Eva-sama is an evil, I'm fine as long as I get to have fun! |Reg8 = The other day, I barely escaped from becoming Mio's black magic material... |Reg9 = Mio, let's have you stop calling me trash. Even I get hurt by it... |Reg10 = Mio is always so cold toward me. I wonder why? |Aug1 = Eva-sama! Let's go to the beach hut over there! Let's have a meal before swimming. |Aug2 = It's hot~ But, when it's hot, it makes you feel like eating spicy foods, right? ♪ |Sep1 = Summer has ended, huh. I feel sad, but summer will come again ♪ |Sep2 = Watching the moonlight is fine, but I prefer dango over the moon ♪ |Oct1 = It'll be the season where matsutake mushroom gets delicious soon! Let's harvest them together! |Oct2 = Trick or treat! Can I prank you~? |Nov1 = It's gradually getting colder. Be careful of catching cold! |Nov2 = Speaking of which then it means autumn appetite. Let's eat many things until the end of autumn with me! |Dec1 = As I'd thought, fried chicken is fundamental for Christmas! |Dec2 = Thanks for this whole year. I could spend a fun year thanks to you. |Jan1 = We're playing snowball fight! -tho, oi, Mio! Don't use something else beside the snow! |Jan2 = Happy New Year! Let's make our name resound in the whole world this year too! |Feb1= Hm? Chocolate? That's nice! Very thoughtful of you♪ |Feb2= I won't forgive people that throw beans at Eva-sama! |Mar1=Cherry flowers are pretty aren't they. I want to bloom like them too |Mar2=This is a return gift from me! Don't worry, unlike Mio I didn't put anything strange on it |Apr1= I don't know what Mio might do to me if I played a prank on him... |Apr2= Mio, you stupid idiot! Gyaaaah! It's a joke! I'm joking! |May1= I love Kashiwamochi a lot♪ But earlier I got some of it stuck in my throat... |May2= When you talk about May then the Koinobori's come to mind. Dad always bought a lot when I was young |Jun1-16=It's the season of changes! Sometimes you gotta do the cleanin' by yourself♪ |Jun2-16=Hmm, what's the most delicious thing of June? Do ya have any suggestion? |Jul1= Dad would always light up fireworks for me on my birthday! |Jul2= Summer Festival♪ What should I eat first~ |2Sep1= The moon is a perfect circle and looks delicious! |2Sep2= I heard that Aoi is preparin' Tsukimi Dangos. Time to infiltrate in the kitchen~!! |2Oct1= Are you makin' a Jack o' Lantern? Then I'll take the insides! |2Oct2= I was good at the challenges with obstacles! |2Nov1 = Mio is readin' a book about black magic... It's better to not get close to him right now! |2Nov2 = A car of roasted sweet potatoes is comin' here! Mister! I want some! |2Dec1 = Santa Claus won't come if I'm awake so I'm gonna go to sleep! |2Dec2 = If I eat chicken, Sasami would pick my head with it's beak. |2Jan1 = The New Year dishes go from ozoni to kagami mochi! New Year is filled with delicious things! |2Jan2 = Happy New Year! What should my first dish be? |Download = Waiting in still... makes you feel hungry, isn't it? |Story = Seems you can read your favorite story! |Main1 = Which chapter will it be? |Main2 = Let's have my recommendation! |Love1 = It's love story! Love! |Love2 = Rather, I'm feeling hungry... |Shop = 'elcome~! |Purchase = Is there any foods here~? |Friend = You can look at friend's info! |Other = If you have any trouble, then come here! |Start1 = An after meal workout, huh? |Skill1A = For Master's sake! |Skill1B = I'll show you! |Skill1C = It's becoming more fun! |Clear1 = That was a nice workout! |Affection1 = I'm motivated now! |Start2 = Let's get started! |Skill2A = Ahaha! This feels nice! |Skill2B = Can you keep up? |Skill2C = Hey, come ons! |Clear2 = It's something like this, right? |Affection2 = I want to get along better with you! |Start3 = I need to work for what I eat. |Skill3A = I'll make you engrossed! |Skill3B = I'll hog everyone's attention! |Skill3C = It'll be decided now! |Clear3 = I'm getting hungry if I move around... |Affection3 = I'm feeling full due to my heart throbs. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Second Generation